Mon toutbeau toutdoux
by Oceanna
Summary: Une lettre écrite dans le silence de la nuit. Les mots qui vibrent de l'amour d'une mère et de ses peurs de ne pas pouvoir voir vivre son fils... De ne pas pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'elle peut, tout ce qu'elle veut...


A/N : prenez une cuillère d'amour, plongez-là dans l'eau bouillante ; laissez infuser. Une fois que l'eau aura pris le goût de la guimauve, rajoutez un éclat de rire pour les jours gris, un sanglot pour les jours où l'émotion veut sortir. Et faites partagez ce breuvage aux personnes que vous aimez.

Bref, rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée (quoique, bien inspirée de _Vivant Poème_ de Barbara), et la dose plus que respectable de sucre. Dégustez !

Pour continuer sur ma lancée, je finis en dédicaçant cet OS à tous les membres du FoF que j'ai pu déprimer lors de la nuit d'écriture du 20 août (elles –voire ils– se reconnaîtront sans doute ^^) avec d'autres OS ^^

* * *

"Mon tout-petit,

Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire. Que je t'aime à la folie, mon tout-beau tout-doux. Que je t'aime comme une mère, émerveillée de sentir cette chaleur tout contre moi, cette chaleur que j'ai nourrie pendant tant de mois. Et de baragouiner comme une vieille sénile – mon tout-beau tout-doux à moi et à Rémus, mon petit d'amour, mon tout-chaud tout-mignon... C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre qu'avant longtemps, tu tenteras de te défaire de mes étreintes pour me prouver que tu es un hommes, un vrai, comme ton père – et j'en rirai, sans doute. Avant longtemps...

Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te montrer. L'amour, surtout. Il n'y a pas de vrais mots pour l'amour. C'est un geste, une main qui s'attarde sur une épaule, des sourires offerts, des étreintes, des mots doux trop aimants pour être ridicules. C'est cette bouffée de bonheur qui rentre dans le cœur jusqu'à le faire éclater, et qu'on doit donner avant qu'il nous coupe la voix, parce qu'il faut faire partager notre cœur qui bat, notre émerveillement devant la vie...

Je voudrais être celle qui t'apprendra à aimer comme ça, avec Remus. Je ne sais pas si nous y réussirons, mais nous essaierons de toutes nos forces. Nous t'accompagnerons dans tes premiers pas, puis nous lâcherons ta main, te regardant avancer dans la vie, sans nous. Le cœur déchiré parce que nous aurons perdu notre tout-petit, si vite, et heureux de te voir croquer la vie à pleine dent, malgré les longues nuits de doute, malgré les moments de désespoir. Heureux de te voir aimer la vie assez pour ne pas rester dans nos bras. Tu ne t'en apercevra pas, d'ailleurs. Tu seras trop occupé à faire ta vie, et ce sera tant mieux...

Mais, mon tout-beau tout-doux, j'ai peur ce soir que cela ne soit pas possible. J'ai si peur que tous ces rêves s'envolent avec nous, que nous te laissions seuls, juste pour t'offrir un monde où tu pourras vivre heureux. Pour t'offrir autre chose que cette peur dans laquelle nous vivons depuis plus d'un an, qui pèse comme une chape sur nos épaules. Nous nous y sommes habitués, tu sais. Cela n'empêche pas nos fou-rires, nos mots tendres, nos émerveillements. Mais ils semblent ses perdre dans un futur qui s'éloigne de plus en plus... Pourtant, si nous n'en parlions pas, avec ton père, nous n'arriverions pas à trouver le courage de nous lever chaque matin...

Tu sais, moi, je préfère que tu ne saches pas ton bonheur, que tu y sois aveugle. Oui, je préfère ça à la vie que nous menons. Elle est folle, cette vie. Faite d'une crainte sourde, et puis de morceaux de bonnes nouvelles auxquels nous nous raccrochons comme des naufragés. C'est dur de garder espoir, ces derniers temps... Alors quand le jour est trop gris, je vais te voir, et je te parle. Je te raconte tout, surtout n'importe quoi. C'est important de dire n'importe quoi, c'est bien plus parlant que les phrases philosophiques qui sont devenues des lieux communs. Je te chante les comptines que j'ai appris de ma mère, je te parle du repas de ce soir, ou de la dernière émission des jumeaux. Tu m'écoutes et gazouilles, tes grands yeux écarquillés pour tenter de me fixer, et je me laisse prendre par ta bouille innocente, et je ris de mes peurs. Je ris, parce que devant toi tout semble simple. Il n'y a pas de place pour la tragédie dans tes yeux. Ton papa y est sensible, lui aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux aussi clairs que quand il te regarde. C'est magnifique.

Mon tout-beau tout-doux, tu as des yeux enchantés. Un jour, nous t'entendront parler et ta voix sera encore plus magique que tes yeux. Je le sais. Nous sommes déjà en extase devant le moindre de tes baragouinements, alors tu imagines, pour ton premier vrai mot ? Ce sera comme si Merlin était revenu d'entre les morts ! Et nous serons là, comme deux vieux gâteux à nous émerveiller devant toi, sans nous soucier du ridicule, parce que nous serons trop occuper à t'aimer...

Oh, mon tout-beau, il y a encore tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire ! Je voudrais te raconter comme la pleine lune darde son œil moqueur sur ton sommeil, sur le bureau d'où je t'écris, incapable de dormir. Remus est dans son bureau, enfermé. Je l'entends, même s'il tente d'être discret parce qu'il croit que je dors. Il l'espère toujours, mais je n'aime pas dormir lors de la pleine lune. C'est stupide, sans doute, cela ne l'aide pas durant ces nuits trop longues où il se hait lui-même, mais je ne sais pas faire autrement, sauf écouter les heures passer, dans le noir, ou avec un livre, ou comme ce soir, la plume à la main...

Tu sais, les jours commencent à bien se rallonger. J'en suis contente, les nuits sont plus courtes, je pourrais aller le rejoindre plus tôt, une tasse de chocolat dans la main, puis revenir avec lui dans ta chambre, pour te regarder dormir. Partageant ta chaleur, partageant notre amour...

Mais verrons-nous l'été ?

Mon tout-beau, tout-doux, il y a tellement de choses que je veux déjà te dire... Même si tu n'en comprendras pas la moitié avant longtemps, je les couche sur le papier pour ne jamais les oublier. Pour que tu puisses les lire aussi, si je ne suis plus là pour te les répéter... Mais il vaut mieux ne pas penser ainsi, c'est l'œil de cyclope qui me nargue du haut du ciel qui m'entraîne loin de ce que je voulais dire...

Mon tout-beau, tout-doux, j'ai bien peur que tout doive se décider bientôt, dans une dernière bataille rangée. Tu sais, quoiqu'en dira Rémus, j'irai avec lui. Je ne laisserai pas mourir égoïstement, songeant sans doute que je suis assez jeune pour faire mon deuil, songeant sans doute que tant que tu seras là, je ne me laisserai pas vivre.

L'imbécile. Toujours incapable d'accepter combien il compte pour moi. Ton papa a le grand défaut d'être trop modeste...

Mon tout-beau tout-doux, il faudra aussi que tu apprennes combien de litote il faut user dans la vie pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop amère. _Trop modeste_, pour cacher les années qu'il a passé –qu'il passera encore sans doute– à haïr ce qu'il est. Pour me rassurer, pour minimiser. Pour nous cacher de la réalité, mais enfin, sans ces demis-mots, je n'aurais jamais réussi à poursuivre ton père pendant un an sans me décourager. Sans eux, tu ne serais même pas là. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à les aimer vraiment. Parce qu'ils me permettent de rêver encore.

Mon tout-beau tout-doux, n'arrête jamais de rêver. N'écoute pas ceux qui te disent que la vie n'est pas belle. N'écoute pas ceux qui te demandent d'être sérieux. N'écoute pas ceux qui veulent te faire pleurer devant ta propre impuissance. Ne les écoute jamais. N'arrête jamais de rêver à un monde meilleur, trouve la force d'avancer vers lui. C'est ce qui nous rendras le plus fier, Rémus et moi.

Si jamais nous devons mourir, n'écoute pas non plus ceux qui te raconteront que nous sommes des martyrs, ceux qui veulent que nous ayons pleurés des larmes de sang. Ne les écoute pas –ils mentent. Nous rions encore, mon tout-beau, nous aimons encore. La peur est là, mais la vie aussi –surtout la vie. Et puis, nous sommes encore assez naïf pour croire que nous changerons le monde, pour t'en donner un meilleur. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous t'apprendrons à être heureux quand même. Je te le promets.

Mon tout-beau tout-doux, il y a quelque chose que je te ferai promettre à ton tour.

N'oublie jamais d'être heureux. Mon tout-beau tout-doux, ne l'oublie jamais. Promets-moi au moins ça. Ne cherches pas le bonheur, mais vis, vis à en perdre le souffle quand tu le peux, et ris les autres jours. Pleure s'il le faut, mais souris après. Aime la vie, mon tout-petit, malgré tout ce qu'elle t'enverra au visage. Mon tout-beau, trouve le courage de rester naïf malgré tout ce que tu peux vivre, trouve le courage de rester émerveillé devant le monde... Parce que, tu sais, c'est rassurant d'être pessimiste. On a une excuse pour ne pas agir, pour se dire que c'est inutile. On a une excuse pour se renfermer sur soi et se protéger des autres. Mais c'est triste de vivre comme ça, c'est gris...

Je ne te dis pas d'oublier que le monde est parfois injuste, je ne te dis pas de t'enfermer dans une bulle de bonheur. Mais partage. Toujours. Donne ta joie, ton aide, ton amour parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui diminue. Laisse aux autres le soucis de se plaindre du monde, c'est tout ce que je te demande...

Mon tout-doux tout-beau, si tu aimes la vie autant que je t'aime, je t'assure que, où que je sois, je serai la plus heureuse des mères.

Ta Maman qui te regarde dormir.


End file.
